<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll All Get Yours by TrashcanKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017083">You'll All Get Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty'>TrashcanKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ever After AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(potential secret hinted at of those in the 'empirical powers', Gen, Ongoing double cross?, Other, People are about to start learning their places, People need to learn not to bite the hand that feeds them, Political Shit Going On That's Shady?, Valkyrie isn't happy, companion to chapter 7, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flora reached out to Valkyrie, she was ecstatic. </p><p>Until she learned what has been troubling the Linphean Lady all this time. Until she learned that her father's (and, the Hannes' Empire, though she doesn't care much for them) Empire could have a bit of trouble brewing inside of itself.</p><p>Armed with this new information (and potentially, just this side of raging at the state Anagan has left Flora in, not that anyone should worry about that), Valkyrie has forced an audience with her parents and their court.</p><p>This matter will be settled. One way, or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ever After AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll All Get Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>You’ll All Get Yours</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie stormed through the palace, navigating purely on muscle memory and the memories her dragon had of the grounds, hellbent on getting to her father and mother.</p><p>
  <em>They had to know what Anagan and his ‘brothers’ were up to. They had to know about this treachery, this betrayal.</em>
</p><p>“Halt. Dragon Valtor is currently meeting with Obsidian’s council, you’re going to need to wait, Princess.” Thanatos’ normally jolly voice boomed at her.</p><p>She’d almost forgotten about her father’s head guardsman; up until she’d nearly ran into him. (And his obsidian laced armor and the dark obsidian blade he was currently holding up as a means of preventing further access.)</p><p>Valkyrie stood in her place, forcing herself to stand up straight and tall, just as she’s always been taught. Chest out, shoulders squared, and head high. She narrowed her eyes at Thanatos, her arms going behind her back. “I <em>need</em> to see my father, Thanatos. It’s of grave importance and the longer I wait about bringing this to his attention, the worse the fallout will be.”</p><p>Thanatos shook his head (as best as he could in his armor). “Princess Valkyrie, I can’t allow you to disrupt this meeting. They’re going over-”</p><p>“This is an Omega-level situation, Thanatos.” Valkyrie spoke, doing her damndest to keep her voice level.</p><p>
  <em>And to keep herself under control. She could feel her hands threatening to shift behind her back, her normally bitten nails trying to become claws.</em>
</p><p>That had the guardsman pause, his whole face starting to blanche. “I’ll go and speak with your father. Shall I have Charon fetch your mother too?”</p><p>“Bring in anyone you think should hear this, Thanatos. Because this could be the beginning of the end it’s not dealt with.” Valkyrie told him.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t a lie. This scheme Anagan-no, Ogron more like it, was going to get them embroiled in a war. Or worse.</em>
</p><p>Thanatos gave her a bow before turning to the wall. He placed his hand on a section under the portrait of her great-grandfather, a soft glow starting to spread throughout. (A summoning beacon.) And with that, he left for the “war room”, leaving Valkyrie alone to wait.</p><p>
  <em>Well, at least she’d have time to try and regain some self-control.</em>
</p><p>Hurried footsteps with the clacking of heels started up the halls, toward the room. She glanced up, trying her best not to growl as Lucy, Crystal, and Morgan arrived in the door, all with various levels of concern on their faces.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>“You just blew past us and the guards, and… Are you starting to shift?!”</p><p>Valkyrie glowered, looking to her hands. Still threatening to scale and become claws. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and counting backwards from ten, just as her mother had often instructed of her as a child. She opened her eyes, her hands normal once again.</p><p>“I just found out something that could be considered upsetting.” Valkyrie tried to assuage them of worry. “And as upsetting as it is, it’s something that needs to be brought to my father’s attention. Immediately.”</p><p>Morgan’s ears tilted down, her hands carefully reaching to take Valkyrie’s into her own. “What sort of upsetting are we talking here? Personal or Empirical?” <em>She was nervous. As she should be.</em></p><p>
  <em>If Valkyrie was upset enough for her body to threaten to shift… How was her father going to react?</em>
</p><p>“Mostly Empirical, though I’d be remiss not to mention it may have some personal meaning to me too.” Valkyrie admitted, swallowing. “It’s about Ogron and his group.”</p><p>Crystal and Lucy swore, sharing a look among themselves. “I knew the Dragon should have just poisoned them last year instead of offering another chance.” Lucy growled.</p><p>“Or at the least, sent them to stay with the Hannes Empire. Their prisons are surprisingly terrifying.” Crystal gave a sly smile. “Or so I’m told…”</p><p>Valkyrie glanced up toward the portrait of her father and mother. “I have a feeling he won’t be making the mistake of forgiveness again.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos escorted her and her ladies into the “war room”, everyone else already assembled.</p><p>(And “war room” was such an apt name. The entire structure of the room was meant to intimidate and coerce obedience. The walls had design of a large coiling, black dragon surrounding those who entered, the head of the dragon being where her father sat, it’s maw open and ruby red eyes gleaming in threat of striking any opponent down. Candles were lit around the room for the aesthetic of fire, giving the ambiance of truly being in a dragon’s den.)</p><p>Her mother was at her chair, hair long and down, her crown absent, her dress one meant for comfort rather than decorum, meaning she’d been in her library before being brought down. Ediltrude and Zarathustra on either side of her. (Her faithful friends and loyal guards.)</p><p>Several of the other guardsmen, including Riven and Kota had been brought in, guarding the entrances and exists.</p><p>And in the center was her father, dressed in the regal attire of the Obsidian Dragon, a suit of burgundy-flame-colored hues and golden and ruby accents, the Obsidian Crown a stark contrast to his blonde hair. “You said something about an Omega-level threat, Valkyrie. I’d like to hear about it.” His voice boomed, arms crossing.</p><p>Valkyrie gave a bow before walking closer, keeping her stance to mirror his. “I have some interesting news regarding the whereabouts of Ogron Duval, Anagal Ingal, Duman Unia, and Gantlos Calen. Not to mention, I have information about the scheme they’re trying to pull out of the Kingdom of Linphea.”</p><p>Her father’s posture changed, stiffening. She could see the flames threatening to burst in his eyes, his hands clenching tightly into fists. The candles started to flicker and glow brighter and brighter.</p><p>A harsh “Valtor” came from her mother, a warning for him to calm down before hurting someone.</p><p>He gave a little movement, indicating he’d heard her, the flames starting to calm down a bit. He walked over to Valkyrie, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Start from the beginning. Tell me everything.”</p><p>Valkyrie gave him a nod. “It starts with a sham of an arranged marriage.” She started, allowing all of the details she knew of to flow from her mouth.</p><p>The looks of the others in the room, the anger and frustration she could feel from them. Not to mention how her father seemed like he was getting closer and closer to shifting with each new detail, his anger getting harder and harder to hide.</p><p>
  <em>And if she were honest, she was right there with him. She’d never felt such rage before, such anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(And yes, she could admit that part of it was due to the victim in all of this being Flora… But damn if it didn’t piss her off that those traitors were going to ruin everything the Empires having been working toward.)</em>
</p><p>As she finished, she heard her mother stand. “We need to alert Emperor Oritel and Dragon Marion. If we’re going to confront them on Linphea, we’ll need permission from the Hannes.”</p><p>Her father turned to Griffin, giving a slow nod. “Tell them to bring Queen Morgana and her immediate court. I have a feeling we’ll need them and their Diamond Circle.”</p><p>Silence fell on the room.</p><p>The Diamond Circle… One of the most terrifying things for those with dark magic, as it drained the negative energy in the air and made it nearly impossible for anyone with dark magic to access their powers. (Not even she and her father were immune, though they were drained at a much slower rate since they <em>generated </em>negative energy instead of just using it as fuel.)</p><p>“It’s come to that, My Dragon?” Thanatos asked. “You’ll sacrifice them to the Kingdom of Tir Nan Og?”</p><p>Valtor turned on his heels to face Thanatos. “I’ll sacrifice <em>anyone</em> who dares to not only make a mockery of my rulings, but of our Empire as well.” He looked the room over. “Ogron and his cohorts are <em>no longer </em>residents of our great Empire, but traitors to the crown of Obsidian and to the crowns of the kingdoms from which they came. Am I understood?”</p><p>A chorus of ‘yes, my Dragon’ and ‘of course, my liege’ echoed in the room. “Good.” He looked back over to Griffin. “We should head to the communications room, see if we can obtain permission to enter the Hannes Empire.”</p><p>Griffin stood, looking toward Charon. “Be a dear, Charon, and let the kitchen staff know we’ll be late to dinner. Seems we have con to thwart.”</p><p>Charon was the head of affairs, always making sure things in the palace ran like clockwork. “Of course.” He looked toward Valkyrie. “Shall I say that you’ll be late too, Princess?”</p><p>“Yes, Charon. I have a little planning of my own to do.” She looked to her father, “that is, assuming you’ll allow me to go ahead and alert Saladin that we need to get the horses prepped?”</p><p>Valtor gave a nod. “Go. A team of six should be enough. Make sure we’ll have supplies for the journey so they’ll be well-cared for.”</p><p>Valkyrie bowed. “Father.” She turned to leave, her ladies and Riven and Kota flanking behind her.</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t wait to wipe the smug look off of Anagan’s face.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>